


without me your life will suck

by chronicallyNaughty (chronicallyHaughty)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Catlad!Jason, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyHaughty/pseuds/chronicallyNaughty
Summary: Black Cat might mean bad luck for ruffians and scoundrels, but even though the night doesn’t start out that way, Nightwing ends up feelingverylucky, thank you very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lovely poem “[Black Cat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/56/45/86/564586c97664e1c6da5771f38dd1fe7b.jpg)” in the book “I Could Pee on This: And Other Poems by Cats” by Francesco Marciuliano.

So, here they were again. Dick sighed and drew his escrima sticks listlessly. He really wasn’t in the mood for a fight with someone he’d always thought of as a friend but the universe rarely took his preferences into consideration. Thankfully Black Cat could apparently sense his disinterest and got up from his battle ready crouch and sheathed his claws.

“Everything alright, Boy Wonderful?” He cocked his head in question as he spoke, and Dick had to smile at the silly nickname.

“Yeah, just,” he sighed, again. “It’s been a lot lately, you know?”

“Ah,” Black Cat shifted in uncharacteristic awkwardness, lifting a hand as though he was gonna rub at his hair, but aborting the movement before making contact with his cowl. Helmet. Thing. He removed it instead, letting it dangle from the fingers on one hand, furry ears twitching a little. _Cute_. “I heard. About Red Robin leaving the nest. I take it Ol’ Bats didn’t deal?”

Dick snorted.

“You could say that.”

“He always seemed like the overprotective type.” Somehow, they had ended up sitting on the ledge of the building’s roof, legs swinging, as they looked out over Gotham. “This sure brings back memories, huh? Hanging out, complaining about the Bat…”

Dick met Black Cat’s grin with one of his own. He had practically been Dick’s first real friend his age in Gotham. Whenever Batman and Catwoman had gotten into flirty territory (which was pretty much always) Robin and Catlad had been sent off to let the adults have a “grown-up discussion”. _As if we didn’t have a pretty good idea of what was probably happening._ Sure, they were kids back then, but that hardly meant that they were unaware of the distinctively sexual nature of Bruce and Selina’s relationship. So they had spent a lot of time back then just like they were now, watching traffic and pedestrians pass by below, just talking. Sometimes they’d grab something to eat. Other times they’d play rooftop tag with Batgirl, having a grand old time.

Dick sighed wistfully. Times certainly had changed since then. Black Cat, Jason, had been gone, and then he’d come back, very different but still somehow the same, if a little furrier. Jason’s tail flicked in the air as though agreeing with his train of thought before settling curled around his waist. How exactly he’d come across his new feline additions Dick wasn’t sure, and if Selina knew she wasn’t telling. His resurrection was probably involved somehow. Meanwhile, Dick himself had put away his tiny shorts and cape and become his own man, leading a team of superheroes and everything. It was amazing, really, that after all that had happened they were back together again, just like they used to be.

Well. With a few new elements to their relationship.

“So… Wanna fuck?”

Dick burst out laughing at the frank question, shoving Jason with his elbow which did nothing to diminish Jason’s grin.

“Is that a no, Pretty Bird?”

“No, that’s not a no.” Dick couldn’t stop grinning. He leaned in and Jason did too, an eager look on his face. Dick let him get real close before giving him a light shove and backflipping away from the ledge, grin still in place. “How about you catch me first?”

With a jaunty wave, he took off running for the ledge, laughing delightedly at Jason’s affronted shout. He could just barely hear the click of that headgear being put back on, and then the sound of pursuit. The hunt was on. And if he ended up showing off a little, throwing in some extra fancy flips as he fled, well. No harm done.

———

The night was quiet enough that he could afford to goof off for a bit, which, granted, _could_ mean trouble was brewing behind the scenes, but right then it was a blessing. Dick and Jason chased eachother across the rooftops until Dick was caught, as it happened, right on top of his own favorite safehouse, the one he’d almost be willing to call home. _Imagine that_.

Jason grinned down at him from where he had him pinned, sharp canines visible, leaning down close enough that Dick could feel his heavy breaths on his face.

“I guess that means you get to choose tonight’s activity.” Dick met his grin with one of his own.

Jason’s grin only widened, and he closed the distance to drop an almost chaste kiss onto his waiting lips.

“Well, in that case, Pretty Bird…” He sat back, kneeling on top of Dick and ‘accidentally’ rubbing his ass against his crotch. He went on as though Dick hadn’t just tried to shove up against him with a whine. “I think I would like to rim you until you scream.”

“God, yes _please_ ,” Dick blurted.

Jason barked out a laugh and smoothly got to his feet, offering Dick a hand up. Dick used it to drag him close once they were both on their feet, just breathing heavily together for a beat, foreheads touching and eyes locked, before they broke away to make their way down the fire escape to Dick’s living room window.

The heat and thrill of the chase had mellowed out into a simmer, and the anticipation made Dick wet his lips with his tongue while he tried to concentrate on getting the window open without tripping any alarms. He could feel Jason’s body heat just behind him and it was almost enough to make him fumble. Thankfully he managed to get them inside without sending Oracle an intruder alert, which wouldn’t have been the first time, but embarrassing all the same.

Once there, they paused, as though they had an unspoken agreement to do so. With only the streetlight outside illuminating them, they were standing in the middle of a normal, average living room (Dick had needed some part of his life to be normal when he moved out), dressed in armor that could stop bullets and carrying more weapons on their persons than most normal, average people handled in their entire lives. _If only my parents could see me now_.

Jason broke the moment of stillness when he removed his headgear and shook out his sweaty hair, combing it back from his ears with his fingers before looking up at him coyly from underneath his eyelashes, eyes glowing in the faint light. Then he promptly went and ruined the image by wiggling his eyebrows and ears outrageously, making Dick laugh out loud. _At least they’d be happy knowing I'd found someone_.

Well, that was getting ahead of things. Shaking himself lightly, Dick put on an exaggeratedly flirty smile and focused on the matter at hand. Namely, getting laid, with someone he cared about a great deal.

“Well, hello there, handsome…“ he purred, and now Jason was laughing too. Dick couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that they had so much fun when doing this. Sure, his past encounters could never have been described as boring, but there was a certain playfulness to his encounters with Jason that he cherished more than he knew how to articulate. It felt like something similar to love, probably. And maybe, just maybe, Jason felt the same way.

Things had been a bit strained when Jason had first come back. The Catlad he had used to play with across the city roofs was gone, and in his place stood someone far more dangerous and morally ambiguous. But Selina and Dick had done their best to try to bring Jason back from that precipice, and looking at how things were now Dick had to say he thought they’d done pretty well. Even if Jason still wasn’t someone who would go out of his way to save someone he found morally repugnant, at least he wasn’t outright hunting those people down (anymore).

It was hard to reconcile the cold and calculating killer they had found all those months ago with the sweet and affectionate young man before him. Speaking of…

“Dickie…” Jason pouted, he actually _pouted_. “Aren’t you gonna pay attention to me?”

“Sorry, Pretty Kitty,” Dick soothed with words and hands, taking the opportunity to reach out and run his fingers through that messy hair, brushing the sweaty strands away from his eyes and wrapping the streak of white around his index finger for a moment, before running his hand down to caress his neck. “I was thinking about you.”

“Well, stop thinking and start doing.” Jason looked amused, and definitely excited, so Dick mentally shrugged and just went with it.

He leaned in for a kiss and was met with enthusiasm, Jason moaning into his mouth and searching for a grip on Dick’s skin tight uniform, finally settling for grabbing his hair, tugging his head back until he could move down to his neck, biting down before kissing the sting away. Not yet staying long enough in one place to leave a mark, merely threatening it, teeth unnaturally sharp against his skin. It had Dick sighing, pushing his neck up into Jason's mouth.

“I seem to recall being promised something?” The words rumbled against his skin, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Carefully, Dick brought Jason’s face up close to his own, hands cupping his jaw.

“How about you strip for me, Pretty Kitty?”

Jason rumbled out a groan that bordered on a purr, stealing a quick kiss before stepping back to toy with the zipper on his suit. The heat in the look he sent Dick was enough to make him unconsciously step closer, making Jason grin and tut in reproach.

"Now, now, I don’t think it’s time for audience participation just yet." He was grinning as he spoke, teasing with the lilt of his voice as well as his actions as he gently pushed Dick back. Slowly, he dragged the zipper down past his waist, showing off his marred, muscular chest. He absolutely knew just what seeing that unmarked expanse of skin would do to Dick, the gorgeous bastard. There were a few bruises, a few scars, but nothing _Dick_ had left. He really had to fix that.

Obviously preening under the attention, Jason was taking his sweet time shrugging out of the suit, leaving the chest portion of it unzipped as he dealt with the gloves, dropping them onto the floor with a clatter of metal claws on wood.

Adding a little spin to the show, he turned his back to Dick, smouldering at him over his shoulder, still with that playful edge to it, before bending by the waist to unlace his knee high boots, tail waving lazily through the air. Dick couldn't resist giving an appreciative whistle at the view of Jason’s shapely ass and, god, those _thighs_.

Jason’s laughter was muffled but still audible as he dragged his pants and underwear down with a little shimmy, just to make Dick’s life more difficult. He eased back up into standing seemingly without effort, lifting his arms above his head, fingers clasped together to _really_ stretch, making the muscles in his broad back bunch up in really interesting ways, ways that made Dick’s breath catch. He was one lucky, lucky guy, that was for damn sure.

Jason stepped out of his boots and bunched up pants before turning back around to face Dick. He was grinning, eyes reflecting the streetlight from outside as he held his arms out, cocking his head in a way that seemed to say, ‘Now what?’ He was half hard already, making Dick lick his lips in hungry anticipation. This time Jason didn’t complain when Dick moved in close, reaching out to stroke a finger along the underside of one pronounced pectoral before placing his hand on his sternum, fingers spread, eliciting a sigh. He leaned up to kiss gently at the juncture of neck and shoulder before breathing a single word into his ear.

“Bed.” Jason, in an unusual show of obedience, spun on his heel and started walking toward the bedroom, but not before loosely grasping Dick's hand in his and making Dick's heart flutter, bringing a bright smile to his face even though Dick was still wearing his gloves. Was still fully dressed, actually. That should definitely change, and soon.

When they got to the bedroom, Dick tugged on Jason’s hand until he turned, dragging him into a kiss that lingered. Finally breaking it, Dick gently shoved him so that he tipped over onto the bed, driving a surprised laugh out of him. Dick loved that laugh. He took his time straddling him, just wanting to look for a moment. Yeah, he was definitely very, _very_ lucky. With a considering hum, and without taking his eyes off of jason, he absently reached over to turn the bedside lamp on. Jason might have perfect night vision, but Dick needed the light to see properly, and he definitely didn't want to miss any of this.

“You know, Jay…” Dick dragged the tips of his still gloved fingers down Jason's naked chest, delighting in the shiver that got him. “Looking at you, ‘cat burglar’ really isn’t one’s first thought.”

Jason gasped dramatically, widening his eyes and whipping a hand up to clutch at his heart, nearly knocking one of Dick’s hands away in his haste.

 _“‘Burglar’?!_ What a vicious thing to say!”

Dick laughed and twisted a nipple, a little mean. Jason’s chuckles turned into a groan as he arched a little beneath him, clutching at the sheets.

“But really though, Little Cat. When did you get so big? You were so tiny, I used to be able to pick you up and carry you under my arm,” Dick sighed wistfully.

“Mm, well, that’s just the way of things, Pretty Bird,” Jason sighed, squirming not to get free but seemingly mostly seeking out more pressure against his dick. He continued with a slight frown, “The shoulders sometimes get in the way when I'm trying to be sneaky.”

Dick shouldn’t laugh, but Jason just looked so put out over being built like a fucking _tank,_ so he couldn’t quite help himself. There sure was a stark contrast between him and Selina, and the mental image of Jason trying to sneak in through a small window but getting his shoulders stuck was hilarious. All the same, Dick couldn’t bring himself to be very sympathetic to his plight, not with all that muscle on display for him like this. He spread his hands across Jason’s pecs, teasing at tickling his collarbones.

“I like your shoulders.”

“I like your _fingerstripes_ , god _damn_.” Dick blinked, confused. His…? Oh. He was still wearing his suit, and the bright blue extended down his arms to the tips of his middle and ring fingers. He had to admit they did present a rather striking image, contrasting brightly against the golden brown of Jason’s skin. Jason was relaxed but breathing heavy, eyes riveted onto the motion of Dick’s hands sliding down to his abdominals, following the contour of every defined muscle on his way.

“Pretty Bird, if you’re having trouble deciding what to do next, I have a suggestion for you.” Jason was trying for nonchalant but his voice was just a tad too breathless to manage it.

“Oh? Maybe I just like looking at you. Maybe I want to take my time, really enjoy you,” he teased as he withdrew, shucking his suit as quickly as he could, which only took a few seconds after all his years of practice, before clambering back onto Jason and straddling his waist. His statement drew out a petulant whine from Jason’s sweet mouth, twisted into a pout as he squirmed a little before settling under Dick’s weight. _Adorable. And I mean both cute and worthy of adoration_.

“But _Dick_ ,” Jason whined. “ _I_ caught _you_! That means _I_ get to choose!” Finally relenting, Dick said,

“Well, where do you want me?” He had a second to feel that thrill down his spine at Jason’s mischievous grin before he replied,

“How's ‘on my face’ sound to ya?”

Dick had to tilt his head back with a groan, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation. Jason knew how weak he was for rimming and used it to his advantage as often as he could get away with it, which, granted, was basically always. Dick was easy like that.

When he pried his eyes open again Jason was grinning like the Cheshire cat up at him, an eyebrow raised expectantly. All of a sudden Dick didn’t care about taking his time anymore. In his eagerness he had almost forgotten what Jason had chosen as a prize, but now he was entirely ready for Jason to get what he wanted. Before he could scramble up toward the headboard to straddle Jason’s face ( _guh_.) hands clamped down on his hips.

“Hold up, changed my mind. All fours, or you’ll crush my head.” Normally Dick would argue, maybe banter a little, but right now he just wanted to get Jason’s mouth on him as soon as possible.

In no time he was on his front, one pillow shoved under his hips and another under his chest. He shivered in anticipation as Jason got behind him, dragging a soothing hand down his back, drawing a hum of pleasure out of Dick that turned into a groan as Jason’s claws came into play. Just gently scraping down his spine, over the curve of his ass, without even once breaking the skin. It drove Dick just a little bit wild.

“Oh god, Jason, _please_ just get on with it,” Dick begged unashamedly into the bedsheets, fists clenched hard enough in them to untuck them. Maybe he was spoiled, but he couldn’t care less: he wanted it and he wanted it _immediately._

“Sheesh, pushy,” Jason grumbled behind him, but he was grabbing Dick’s ass cheeks so Dick just whined, tried to spread his legs, and arch his back at the same time, with little success. Jason’s grin was downright audible. “Or maybe just desperate for it, huh? You feelin’ a little desperate, Dickie?”

“I can think of better things to use your tongue for, Jay,” Dick managed.

“Oh yeah?” Jason’s voice was silky, but the tongue that dragged across his hole was rough, not too rough but just enough to be noticeable. Dick groaned, and Jason _purred._ In this sort of situation the purring was one of the very best things about Jason, as far as Dick was concerned. Jason turned his head slightly to scrape his teeth across one cheek. “Love how much you love this.”

Dick was trying to keep it down, but the moans couldn’t be contained. He _did_ love it. He bit down on the pillow beneath him because he wanted to _hear_ Jason when he talked, hear the filth that poured so easily from his mouth. But he knew Jason liked to hear him, and sure enough, he got an admonishing bite in retaliation.

“C’mon, baby. No need to be shy. I already know what a slut you are for this.”

Jason was trying to kill him. That was the only explanation that made any sense. Dick forced himself to turn his head, panting and whining, begging without words for _more_. Jason obliged, diving back in with vigour. The sensation was careening towards overwhelming, Jason humming and fucking _purring_ against his most sensitive skin, and Dick felt like he could lose it any moment.

“J-Jay, I’m, _mm_ , oh god…”

He had been hard _forever_ , it felt like, and now Jason seemed determined to get him off as quickly as possible. Dick shoved his hips back against Jason’s tongue, then down, humping the pillow he was laying on. He felt dizzy with pleasure, shaky and desperate as time seemed to stretch and slow down. How long had this been going on? Dick neither knew nor cared, as long as it _kept going_. He unclenched one fist from the sheets beneath him and reached back to grab one of Jason's hands gripping his thigh, needing the connection, needing _something_. Jason grabbed it and held on, purring increasing in intensity. His thumb stroked across Dick's knuckles, the tenderness of the motion a stark contrast to the way he was working Dick’s hole, and without warning the pleasure crested and he came with a shout of Jason’s name.

Jason worked him through it, fingers of the hand not holding his joining in to stretch and tease as Dick’s orgasm lasted and _lasted_. After what felt like several minutes he finally felt his muscles unclench and he slumped down on the bed, exhausted. Jason crawled up on the bed, fingers still toying with his sensitive, slick hole. He settled down next to Dick, waiting while he rebooted his brain, kissing his shoulder and neck, any skin he could reach. Dick felt impossibly good, almost floaty. He managed a laugh, blinking his eyes open to look at Jason’s face, Jason who was looking at him with a small smile that spoke volumes and made Dick’s heart twist a little. He was helpless before that look, could only smile back. _Wait_.

“Did, mn, did you come?” He tried to look down but they were too tangled up for him to be able to see Jason’s dick (a shame).

Jason petted his hair, gentle, and shrugged. Then his smile turned into a wicked grin, before he rolled Dick over, settling between his legs. He leaned down to whisper against Dick’s ear.

“Don’t think I’m done with you, Pretty Bird.”

 ———

“I guess this means you’re not dating anyone at the moment.” Two more rounds, one of them a slow grind in the shower, and they were both done for the night, curled up in the soft bed. Jason seemed to be settling in to stay the night, and Dick was not so secretly thrilled.

“Mm, no, I’m not.” Dick stretched, squirming into a position that made it easier to look at Jason.

“Do you want to?” Jason was looking down at where their fingers were tangled together when he asked.

“Yeah, I guess I do. Once I, um, find someone…” Dick suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. _Let’s not be too forward, now… I don’t know what I’d do if I scared him away._

“Dick.” Jason sounded, and looked, utterly exasperated. But he was smiling, that small quirk to one corner of his mouth, so handsome.

“Hm?” That mouth was full and a little bruised, and altogether distracting.

“Wanna date?” He wanted to kiss those lips for hours. Wait, did Jason just…?

“Huh? Oh!” Dick grinned in relief. _Trust Jason to be brave about this_. “Well, hey. Sure. Take me someplace nice, Catlad.”

Jason grinned back.

“Oh, only the finest establishments for my Pretty Bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> When they tell Babs she's like “You were already dating, you dumbasses.” and they're like “…oh.”
> 
> This fic has a tumblr post [here](http://chronicallyhaughty.tumblr.com/post/159332509694/)! That's my writing blog, but [this](http://nattvingen.tumblr.com/) is my main blog where I post a lot of DC stuff.


End file.
